


Nothingness

by sylvestercalzone



Category: Back to the Future (Movies)
Genre: Creepy, Gen, bizarre, i don't even know why i thought of this it's the middle of the night, the end of the universe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-14
Updated: 2014-09-14
Packaged: 2018-02-17 10:34:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2306570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sylvestercalzone/pseuds/sylvestercalzone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marty destroys the universe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothingness

Marty thought it was all over. He successfully got his parents back together and came to 1985. He had a big enough dose of time travelling for a lifetime. Or even two. He just wanted to ride his new 4x4 with Jennifer. And yet there was Doc standing right in front of him telling him he has to go to the future with him.

“Go ahead, quick! Get in the car!”

Marty couldn’t believe it.

****

The future was strange, flying cars, shoes that automatically tied its laces, small rectangular devices that were apparently 100 times more powerful that the computers in 1985. Marty was curious. He never thought the world would become this advanced in 30 years. Doc is warning him about the dangers of running into his future self and how it can unravel the very fabric of the space-time continuum and destroy the entire universe, but Marty wasn’t listening. He couldn’t handle his desire to explore this unusual place. So he wandered off into the futuristic version of Hill Valley without Doc noticing.

****

Marty was marvelling over what they had done to Lone Pine mall. There was floating robots everywhere that assisted customers, teleporters if you didn’t want to walk through the entire mall to get somewhere. Out of the blue, Marty felt the all too similar urge to pee. He found his way to the washroom, unfortunately bumping into someone, cracking the screen of the other person’s rectangular device which these people call a smartphone.

“For god’s sake, watch where you’re going!”

The middle-aged man was having a horrible day, and now Marty appeared to have made it worse.

“Sir I-I’m sorry, I-I’ll pay for it!”

Marty glanced at the face of the man and froze. It was his future self. The older version of Marty hasn't aged well. He had untidy grey hair and eyes that seemed to have the life sucked out of it. Marty stumbled backwards over the shock of seeing himself, unfortunately tripping and hitting his skull on the floor. Marty's younger self had died, however his older self was alive, watching the scene in before him in horror. This caused a paradox. Time slowed to crawl. The sight in front of the older version of Marty faded into a flashback of his childhood, when he first attempted to ride a bike. Before long, he saw the image stretching horizontally until all he saw was a thin white line. Shortly after, the line faded into darkness and random bright colours flashed around him. After a while, Marty had begun to see objects, the first object being a television showing a rerun of Happy Days. He watched as the television floated away and the next object approached closer, which was a melting clock. Marty wondered if this was really the destruction of the universe, it was too bizarre for him to even comprehend. Random objects continued to float pass him for which seemed like eternity. Until the world suddenly blacked out in front of him and he felt his body stretching out in a billion directions. It was a strange sensation, it didn’t hurt at all, but it didn’t feel good either. Marty’s body began to separate, body part by body part, cell by cell, molecule by molecule, atom by atom, quanta by quanta, until his body was no longer a body and floated through nothingness. Forever.    

**Author's Note:**

> I bet that you're thinking I should go to a mental institute now, I agree with you.


End file.
